Another Go: Ally's Chance
by Monday1113
Summary: Ally was about to compete in the last round of a game a month after her fourteenth birthday when everything begins to go astray. How does the Saturday family play into this? read to find out. Oc is main character, This is a new and improved version. please read and review. On HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Another Go: Ally's Chance.

Chapter one: Confrontation

The day had dragged on; people arrived over five hours prior before the final event in the annual would take place in the Crystana Arena. I was competing, despite Trinity's fear that I would get hurt. When we were younger the two of us always went to see at least one of the many events. Young people, whether they were Felinan, dimensional, Kanus, shifter or what, there would only be ten who made it to the last trial.

So while most were resting or practicing for certain scenarios that could be thrown at them I was walking around, Trinity, her parents, Sora, and Tara have been telling me of their concerns for my safety in the last task, it was always the most challenging and had a high rate of injury every year. My mind was over flowing with what to do if I ran across echo mirrors, or something equally nasty and dangerous. Rounding a corner to head down the right part of the fork in the hall a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me left. The short and choppy white hair of that girl from a pocket dimension who was, like me, a shifter. Turning around her eyes met mine, bright light green. She was out of breath, like she had been running from something.

"Ally, you need to listen to me. I've just heard something awful. When I was going to go meet up with my brother and saw some girl with red hair slip out of the arena, that Citrine girl was following her, and you know how in her pictures her eyes are that cool amber color, well they were dark blackish purple. She said something about making sure she wouldn't let anyone know, and how there's a chance that, "she took a deep breath "She said there was a chance you didn't know. I was intrigued because I hear your name said so I followed and I'm positive that something's going to happen tonight, something bad." I stepped back, there were a lot of things I didn't know, like what tomorrow would bring, or who was going to win, or what my final test grade would be in world history. "Ally, what's something you wouldn't know? Anything, just say something, please!" she looked genuinely scared for me, then it passed, her eyes grew suddenly cold and hostile along with her attitude. "You know what? My brother's right, you're hopeless, why should I help something like you." She turned and headed back the way she came, at the other end of the hallway stood a person, definitely a girl. I couldn't see her but I could feel she wasn't any good.

"Who are you?" My curiosity got the better of me and I walked closer, just enough to see her face. It was Carina; her hair was short and streaked with a bright fiery red. Eyes full of lies told but for a moment I saw the person who told me that no matter what, I was special, she tricked us into safety then showed us we were wrong, she never cared. Hands grabbed at my arms and another covered my mouth. Carina walked closer to me laughing.

"Really Ally? Has it really been so long that you" She paused; tilting her head. "Forgot me? " I could feel my eyes narrow and glare at her, if only looks did kill. "Oh," She snapped her fingers "Rapha, Ohanzee; release." At once the hands let go, her shadow assistants slid across the wall and floor, taunting and jeering at me. With the twitch of my hand the shadows had me restrained again. "Ally, really? I_ only_ want to speak with you. We used to be such good friends, how about we have a nice chat at my house, just like when I had to babysit you and your friends. There's somebody who wants to meet you, if you were to say no…" I walked myself into the wall and she proceeded to move closer. I slid down onto the floor, nearly closing my eyes. When Carina reached out to grab my shoulder I snapped to attack, wings flying out, lifting me off the ground, my fingernails turned to sharp talon-like claws.

"I. Will. NEVER. Trust. You. Again." My voice was deadly, powerful, and yet it wasn't anything more than a whisper. Deep inside something snapped, something was released, I felt strong, like I could run in the Olympics, climb Mount Everest, or swim to the bottom of the deepest ocean. Carina and her shadows vanished. My wings and talons retracted, and yet as suddenly as it came, the powerful surge of energy left me. Now I was drained and slid down the wall, my eyes closed and I heard from down the hall a light chirping song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! I actually renamed this because it was originally finding family but I made a new account and I've been revising this over the span of time since finding family was last updated. This is really all filler but I promise, next chapter, next chapter's when all the fun starts!**

Another Go: Ally's Chance

Chapter 2: Are You Ready?

My dream was unexplainable, and definitely not my own mind's work.

_Fog swirled around my head; I was dizzy, falling, eyes closing. I slid down a hallway, practically skating, going towards someone. The scene changed, there was snow, a snowball hit me, something flew from my hand, and there was that feeling again, this one dimmer, compared to the one I felt in the hallway. Off in the distance there was music, it hurt my head and I clutched at my ears, pounding on something smooth and rounded, like the outside of an aquarium tank. Was it glass I was pounding on? _

I sat up gasping, just slightly trembling. My head was pounding, blood roared in my ears. I was sitting in the infirmary, From behind a curtain on the other side of the room a certain white haired girl emerged, waving goodbye to whoever was there. When she turned I knew her eyes locked on me, Widening. Her pace picked up into a run. "Ally, what the hell happened to you? You look awful. I'm really sorry about earlier, sometimes that kind of attitude slips out when I don't want it to."

The door opened and Trinity walked in with Sora, our best friend. They looked like they were arguing about something and shut up when they saw I was awake. Anger melted to a smile and then, seeing I wasn't alone changed into a conflicted look behind their eyes. They completely ignored… I really need to ask her what her name is.

"Fine. I'll leave." Walking away she had a look in her eyes saying our conversation wasn't over. Sora zipped her bag open and pulled out a necklace with a black cord, there was a simple glass charm on it, a circle made of many lines, intertwining and knotting here and there. Sora slipped the necklace over my head and the metal was cool against my skin

"Sora, what is it? What happened? Am I going to still be able to be part of the competition?" Looking out the window I saw it was really late in the evening. Stars illuminated the pitch black sky and the clock on the wall, seven thirty-three. The last part started over two and a half hours ago. Surely it had to be over by now. "Never mind, it's over now, so who won? Was it Felix or Darren?" Both of their faces went from glad to slightly upset.

"Ally, the competition had no winner, Allison, the girl who was in here, almost won, several things went wrong. About fifteen minutes in, everyone but Darren, Citrine and Allison were removed from the maze. Allison was questioned when she was sent back to the arena, she's the only one of the three that got out." Trinity took a breath and Sora decided to continue.

"As Trinity was saying, neither Citrine nor Darren made it out. Allison said that it was a set up. Said that originally you were going to have been kidnapped; then when you were unable to compete that it would be her, but what nobody understands is why Darren? There was no evidence of a reason so it's even more disturbing." Sora was choking on her words, Darren was our best guy friend and the two of us kind of had a relationship going on. I gave her a look and I knew it was true. Darren was gone, and that was going to have been the bad thing that would have happened to me. Standing up I walked over to the window, staring at the sky. Darren was gone, and I was to blame.

_(Zak's POV)_

I knew last night my dreams were not my own.

_I was swinging on a tree branch, flowers falling and swirling down to the ground, propelled by the wind, a blonde girl telling me to get down. Standing in a school hallway, staring back at me was a girl with short black hair, no older than five crying, a hat covering her head, the weather outside was snowy. It melted away to show a fall day, running down the hallway was the same black haired girl, now maybe eleven, in an orange shirt, a green flag clutched in hand, three older boys were chasing after her. Now the girl was flying in the air, she had wings and was flying through a maze of mirrors, often glancing behind herself. Once more the scene shifted, she was maybe a year or two older than the last image, sliding down a wall, eyes drooping shut, I could feel exhaustion seeping in, the blonde girl racing down the hallway, shouting for help, tears ran down her face, desperately trying to wake the other up._

I sat up, heart racing; the dream was more than a little freaky, completely unrealistic…well, maybe not. Maybe she was, or is real, maybe she can fly with wings, and maybe she really was being chased. There were still secrets out there; maybe she's one of them. Rolling over I tried to push those thoughts out of my head and get some sleep.


	3. Author's note

**AH! BLEH! NOOO!**

**That above was me panic/freaking out due to me not being able too find the flashdrive where chapter three of this story is. So whilst it's complete it's also MIA... Srry...**

**So this is my authors note, saying that whilst I don't own anything but my flashdrive (I'm typing this at the public library) I will update like the second I find the flash drive. TTFN!**

**Anyone wanna tell me what they think about my story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AHA! found it! it went through the wash with the cap off...my stories are squeaky clean now tho!  
I still own nothing besides this plot, my flashdrive and all the OC's... and now a videogame.**

Another Go: Ally's Chance

Chapter Three: Meetings

Ally's POV

The next morning everyone was leaving, going back to their own dimensions. No matter where I looked Allison was nowhere to be seen, not even when everyone was leaving and going home. Sora and I were leaning on the railing outside, Thana, the black haired Dimensional drifted away from Cheri and Taren, twins from some other dimension as they traveled back to their home. Thana's black cloak and headdress flowed as she walked, shifting into black distressed denim jeans and a ripped white shirt over a black shirt, her feet were bare.

"So, what are we to do with you Ally, the council was really worried when Trinity found you. I mean full scale debates, should they cancel the tournament, send all the participants home, that sort of thing. Now with Darren gone, their thinking about cancelling the whole thing all together, rumors are spreading. And now with several very dangerous and very powerful objects going missing-"

"Wait WHAT?!" My voice was practically a shout and several people turned, the Hollan family included, Thana held up a hand to them and led me into an empty room, closing the door she took a deep breath.

"Ally, I shouldn't be telling you any of this but I feel that you have to know what's going on. That necklace you're wearing," My hand flew to the charm Sora had secured around my neck when I woke up. "That charm is enchanted to protect the wearer, only you can take it off. It's one of a pair, the other necklace we gave to Allison's brother to give to her. They negate certain dimensional travel issues, just like the complex."

My fingers traced the slightly orange lines of the charm; it felt warm in my hand now, the delicate circle on the thick black cord. "But why the two of us Thana, Why Allison and I, why are we chosen to protect them?" Deep in my heart I knew by the way she looked anywhere but at me, it was the type of reasoning that cannot be changed or altered.

"The Council decided now was the time; both of you are ready." She started to walk away, her outfit changing once again when she was at the door she turned around.

"Ally, it's crucial you wear it at all times, thieves do exist and with what might be stirring up, you'll need its protection." The room was quiet; my mind was flying through everything that had just happened in the past few hours, Darren, Citrine, Carina, and Allison. It felt like too much for my mind. Walking back into the main foyer Mrs. Hollan walked over, arms closing around me in a hug.

"You had us all very worried Ally, I hope you know that you scared Trinity terribly, she had gotten worried that something really hurt you." She stepped back and her brown eyes had the worried look they always carried, tinged with joy, fear and sadness. Trinity slipped next to her mother and once again I felt that feeling of slight jealousy because I was the outsider that they took in, the feeling flitted away when trinity spoke.

"You were so pale and shaking so violently; like you were having some sort of seizure, I couldn't find anyone nearby so I panicked even more, and when you-"I reached my arm out towards her and she embraced me in a hug effectively shushing her, despite being a year younger I towered over her by three and a half inches. "Oh, never mind, let's just keep moving forward, we have a big surprise for you!" her mother glanced at her telling her to shut up. We walked further down the hall than usual, clueing me in that something was going to happen. Trinity closed her eyes and opened a portal, mom and trinity walked in first, I followed, she closed the portal and the smell of salty brackish water filled my nose, they both walked swiftly out of the alleyway we arrived in. Trinity grabbed my wrist and hugged me once more, a tear streaming down her face. "Well Ally, I guess this is my stop, my mom's taking you from here, but remember; it's not goodbye forever, just goodbye for now." We both could muster a half smile.

"Come on Ally, you're going to like this." We walked across the street and passed a park, it seemed deserted, except for one family, they sat at a picnic table, laughing. The silence around Ms. Hollan and I was pierced by the loud chirping of my phone, pulling it out there was a text somebody sent, the number unknown.

**Unknown Sender: B careful, life's bout 2 get ruff. Danger is all around, don't trust the missing one.**

Seconds later another text arrived, the loud chirping reached the ears of the family, this one from Tara and her older sister Mika. Opening it I saw the family looking right at me and I could feel their looks.

**TnM chitter: Hey Ally, Sora just got back and spilled, hope Ur ok and I'm dying to know the dtails, plz? Luv u!**

Smiling at their immediate reaction being go to the source my eyes flicked up to see that Ms. Hollan was talking with the family, and I was standing here on the sidewalk, leaning on the brick fence outside the park, plenty of time to respond. Letting my bag slid onto the ground next to me I got yet another text. This one also from an unknown number

**Unknown Sender: Let the games begin Ally, let them begin indeed. **

**Let it be war upon you both.**

**They always know.**

A chilly breeze swept over me, it was mid February though so I continued to text, this one a reply to mika and Tara.

**Allycan: Hey u 2! Yeah, I'm fine, just wanna let u know that I had an unfortunate run in with carina, she was pretty much being her weird self, telling lies about us…**

**TnM chitter: … well… I thought you might wanna know, some of the Sky Ledge students are talking about you, from what I've heard, it's not good. All we know is from what Sara Jensen's cousin slipped to us at the corner shop. He doesn't know much though, just that u were mentioned**

**Allycan: Really?**

**TnM chitter: real. Trinity just got back here so where are you chica? Hmm?**

**Allycan: Not quite sure where, different dimension, right now sitting outside of a park, Ms H is talking with someone**

Looking around the wall, I saw she was still talking, sort of how trinity and Katrina did at the beginning of each summer. The park looked very old, two swings hung off a wooden structure, rusted and broken. The monkey bars were probably replaced recently, the slide was the oldest though, a metal shoot covered in rust. The ground surrounding the play area was covered in mulch mixed with sand past the swings my eyes were caught by a flash of silver. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I walked close enough to see what it was. My heart plummeted to the ground. It was a very familiar pair of dog tags. As they spun in the breeze I saw the name.

**Darren Myles**

He always wore them; we had gotten them for his 12th birthday two years ago. He really was gone, something had to have happened to him. Taped to the other one though was a piece of paper. Ripping it off the typed message still felt warm, as though it was just printed.

**You like to play dear Ally, or so the little bird says**

**So let's play a game with a life on the line**

**Three chances you hold till you lose we say**

**A sacrifice, a life for a gift**

Slightly chilled by the poetic tone of this, my mind remembered that scene from Scream 4, the girl having to answer horror movie trivia to save her boyfriend who then kills her. There was still more of the note stuck to the tree, this part a full piece of paper. The neat font was bold against stark white paper on the dull gray tree.

**Tread with caution we are near**

**No life will be taken unless they interfere**

**Down once more the well worn trail**

**Alone you cannot hope to fail**

**The game is simple, don't believe the lies**

** Keep that in mind or someone will die**

A hand touched my shoulder, shoving the note into my pocket I whirled around, coming face to face with a boy my age, tan skin, a shade or two darker than mine, dark brown eyes just like mine, and black hair with a shock of white in the front shaped like a star. I could tell he was looking at my bangs, they were white, and framed my face like a crescent moon, I could see the thoughts in his eyes how we looked so much alike, and how we didn't know each other but how being near felt right, like the last piece in a puzzle snapping into place.

"Hey, I'm Zak, you must be Ally."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Ally, good to meet you Zak." He looked past my head at the dog tags, light reflecting off of them, bouncing it onto the trees around us.

"Ally, are these yours? Or were they here to begin with?" Zak reached out to grab the dog tags, flipping them over he read the name, "Who's Darren Myles? "

"A good friend of mine who went missing yesterday, that's who," I snapped at him, he took a step back, slightly frightened by me, I felt tears burning behind my eyes, a whirlwind of feelings let lose in a torrent of tears. They slid down my face before I knew what was going on. "It's all my fault too, I should have listened to Trinity and just ran when that Allison girl started talking to me, or ran when I saw it was Carina, I should have-" my voice stopped in my throat, Zak reached out sympathetically. My phone chirped one more time and I pulled it out again, before hitting open, I had a thought, it was another unknown sender.

"Hey, Zak, can you read this text message with me? Just, please, I don't want to read it alone."

"Sure Ally, it's an unknown number right? They can be full with all kinds of stuff, forward or die messages right?" I hit open and could only hope my face wasn't as full of shock as Zak's but I could feel he thought that too. In the text was a picture; in the picture were the two of us, Zak reaching towards the dog tags, me looking at the tags with a solemn stare. It was only minutes ago.

**Do you two see what we see? **

**Brother and sister lurking in the trees**

**Finding what we left for Ally to find**

**Like any other, following blind**

**We see where you are**

**And we always know**

**We hold the ace**

"Who sent this?" My eyes were still looking at the bright screen, confused. What did they mean by brother and sister? "Do you have any idea who sent this?" I shook my head, tears beginning to prickle at my eyes again.

"No, but they left me a note taped to the tags and another to the tree. Both of them in the same poetic format as this text along with another" I showed him the other text.

"Let the games begin Ally, let them begin indeed. Let it be war upon you both. They always know**. **What does that mean? Can I see the note?" I shook my head trying to push the thoughts of the fact that anyone who interferes would be killed. I couldn't ask him to put his own safety in danger to be able to help, it just wasn't right.

"No. You're starting to interfere and the note said if anyone interferes it would become dangerous… deadly, actually. Come on; let's head back, if whoever sent these took a picture of us, who's to say their still not here. We turned around and walked back to where his parents were talking with Ms. Hollan. They turned around when my phone chirped again. Inwardly cringing I pulled it out and answered the text without reading it.  
**Allycan: Will you stop it! I'm tired of getting texts from you! Who the heck r u?! Let Darren go and leave me alone!**

I hit the send button without another thought; it was still another text from the unknown sender. Frustrated I opened the reply.

**TnM Chitter: Ally? WTF Was that?!U now r required by all of us to spill.  
-Mikki who is now majorly ticked:/**

In my mind I sighed but with everyone watching I slid my phone into my pocket, knowing that the longer it took me to respond the longer she would have to stew about me flipping out at her in a text. It was naturally her way of dealing with things.

"Ally, I'd like you to meet Doc and Drew Saturday and I see you've already met their son Zak. Ally, these are you parents and twin brother, you're a Saturday." Ms. Hollan said, her tone even and yet slightly cautious, the tone she used when she didn't know how I'd react.

I stood there, blinking in shock, my phone buzzing in my pocket and hundreds of questions broke through the barrier in my mind, all of them whirled around my head, and thankfully Zak broke the silence that fell on both of us as we processed what we had just found out. Zak turned to his- our parents.

"Mom, dad, is this true? Why didn't you tell me? We've traveled all over the world, why haven't we seen her?" Mom and dad seemed a little bit surprised at how fast he asked questions. I felt like I needed to answer him and looked to Trinity's mother for permission to tell her.

"Ally could answer that, but I feel that we should go elsewhere to tell you Zak, it's a long and confusing explanation-"

"No, I got this, Zak, the reason you never met me or heard about me was because you weren't supposed to know about me and nor I to know you. I lived in a different dimension from you, that's why." My phone vibrated again in my pocket but this time, as all five of us moved towards the picnic table, I ignored it.

Behind me the leaves rustled in the trees in a quiet serene way before they became deathly still and silent.

**I'd like a reveiw please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello! I apologize about this being really short but the story is kinda at it's own awkward few chapters sooo...everything for a while is going to be a little bit bumpy and not very smooth but tha's because I'm hopelessly trying to get through that. each of these awkward chapters will be kinda shorter than chapter 3. Enjoy it anyway!**

Another Go: Ally's Chance

Chapter Four: Lyrics

_"Heart don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me!_

_Don't turn back now that we're here!"_

I twisted around to see ally singing to herself, she seemed to know the song well, eyes closed and her bright purple ear buds stuck out slightly. She pulled out her mp3 player and hit a button, instantly she listened and swiftly changed it again. She looked at me and I knew she could tell I was listening to her singing, to her music.

_Ally's POV_

There was the increasing feeling of discomfort, the same as when you know you're the only one in your class who is still working on the exam and they all have to wait on you so they can go to lunch. Glancing upwards I saw Zak watching me. Pulling my ear buds out I let the first words to _Bring Me to Life _echo around the park.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

I stopped the music.

"What? Are you seriously surprised that I listen to music? Have you never heard someone sing? What about a school chorus? Have you even ever been to a concert?" Deeply sighing I shook my head in frustration. "Okay, there's one thing about my music that you must know, each song is part of a greater thing, a connection sorta. Journey to the Past, that's the song I was singing, is on there because of several reasons; A- we had to sing it in the school's girl choir, and B- because when I was online I found an amazing fan made video for a book I had been in love with at the time. The second thing on there, you know the one I listened to for a few seconds was from some show I watched as a kid. I just didn't feel like listening to it." My phone vibrated in my pocket, pulling it out I saw it was Trinity calling.

"Give me a few minutes."

**Reveiws are nice...I would love some amazing criticism to help me out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HA! You actually thought I'd end that story there? Crazy people, If that was the end, I wouldn't have had the Overlord still lurking about! I'd have had this huge epic final battle thing going on! **

**For those of you confused, Dai Kunshu is japanese for Overlord...according to google translate...**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren.**

**Looking For the Light**

**Chapter One: Empty**

Elliot's POV

Climbing over the walls, I sat myself down on the rock, picking one of the light purple wild flowers and twirling it in my hand. It's been three months, and all activity has ceased. The overlord had taken Alice's body and was waiting for us at the Dark Island we assumed, he seemed pretty content with waiting for us to come to him, but if we begin to reach our full potentials, he'll try to stop us.

I still felt that if I closed my eyes, or just turned a corner real fast, I'd catch a glimpse of Alice, or hear her whispering to me.

"Dude, it's starting to get really boring just seeing you all depressed, your starting to act like Bella from Twilight…come on, we're about to start playing Sitar Legend 5, you know you want to mop the floor with us playing that." I turned around to see Lauren in the doorway, she was wearing a black tee-shirt, reading "Tough like my dad, graceful like him too" and a pair of black jeans.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm not going to let Shaw try to take my high score away from me!" Getting up, I dropped the flower, following Lauren inside. Ready to wipe the floor with my friends, because I was master of video games.

Alice's POV

It hurt me to see how everyone missed me at first. Lauren insisted on sleeping in the guy's room, saying she didn't want to be alone. I couldn't blame her. No one went in there anymore, they practically locked it up. Ricky showed my dad my drawings though, he said they were nice, and yet to each picture there was an undertone of sadness, except for the last drawing, one that I didn't remember drawing. A pair of pink eyes shining out through the darkness. I slid into the game room, still lightly shivering as I passed through the wall.

"Give me a break Shaw! I'm still trying to figure out the controls!" Lauren was still new to this game, and on expert mode. Elliot was laughing as he sat on the couch and hit every note perfectly, singing along to the song. God I miss hearing his voice all the time, it was so light and carefree, but deep enough to be manly.

"So don't stop me now

I just wanna keep this going somehow…"

He stopped suddenly, I brushed the tear that was falling down his face away and he looked up at me.

He noticed it.

Like a scared child I flew out of the room, I couldn't take seeing another one of their breakdowns. As I passed my father and Ricky, the pages of the notebook fluttered, they looked at the door, where I was standing, hiding slightly in the frame.

"Alice…how did you? You're you!" Ricky ran up to hug me, but his hands went right through me. The happiness in the room instantly dropped.

"I've trained on my own Ricky, I have help." Suddenly my eyes began to droop. "I miss all of you, 'm trying to get back here…" all of my energy was gone; I faded to nothing, and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I was back in my old room at dad's house, laying on the pink bed spread. Closing my eyes I thought about Elliot, it made me feel warmer, made me feel stronger, made me feel alive again.

Lauren's POV

My dad knew something was up between Shaw and I, he kept asking me questions about him. After every question I answered, his brows furrowed deeper together.

"Hey dad, I want to know what happened to mom. Not just your usual answer of 'She's gone', I want to know the full story. What really happened to mom?" He pulled a box out of the closet, and pulled off the lid. He slid out a picture of a woman hugging him. She was pretty and the first thing I noticed about her was that she had very beautiful eyes. They were the same shade of brown as mine.

"Lauren Dylan, when you were three years old your mother and I got a divorce. It was awful, we fought all the time and during the entire process you stayed at my dad's house. That's it. When she didn't get full custody over you, she left. Never said where she was going, never told me how to contact her." I stood up and pretended to yawn.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to sleep, Jay let it slip that there might be sunrise exercise tomorrow and I don't want any extra chores so..." I slipped out into the hallway, my dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"I just want to know, do you like Shaw?" Looking into my dad's concerned face, I answered him truthfully.

"Yeah, I like him a lot. Night dad." As I skipped to the room I now shared with the guys, I closed my eyes and could hear Ricky's soft snores and the sounds of yelling and something breaking. I hope that when I wake up that Shaw will still be alive and in one piece.

**Yep...first chapter and I'm not going to give you guys a cliffhanger...yet.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1) What did you think?**

**2) Is there anything you want to see added into the story?**

**3) Has anyone who emailed Lego get a response yet? If so, how long did it take and what did it say? **

**Reviewers get to steal some of Cole's cake that Zane made(cause we all know Cole can't cook for Bus tokens)**


End file.
